For artillery weapons systems to be utilized effectively, it is critical to range targets precisely. Numerous technical land- and air-supported means are available for this purpose.
One of the best-known artillery reconnaissance devices is an advanced observer that identifies and ranges targets.
Onboard observation systems that serve this purpose are also known.
DE 42 07 251 C2 describes a system in which a tank for combating ground targets is equipped with an image-controlled weapons system. The combat vehicle is provided with a fire-control system and imaging sensors. Signal lines connect the fire-control system to a weapon-guidance system. The two imaging sensors are located externally, on the vehicle turret, with the first sensor serving to track targets and the second serving to reconnoiter and acquire targets. The observation system, however, only supplies its own fire-control system with corresponding information. External weapons, etc., cannot receive this information.
DE 33 42 338 A1 discloses a tank that functions both as a central observer (guide vehicle) and a combination observation and combat vehicle. The tank provides other tanks that are located throughout the area and are part of the same unit with fast, relatively precise target assignments. A stationary sensor or a sensor whose position has been stabilized to form a fixed reference system performs the target observation. The necessary target coordinates are obtained as stationary coordinates on a reference screen of this stationary sensor, with the help of a monitor stylus. They are then converted in an electronic device into the respective target coordinates of the individual observation or weapons system, and transmitted to the systems in a data transmission.
A simple solution of this nature does not suffice to meet the requirements placed on current observers with respect to fire control for an artillery unit and the associated, necessary components for the observation system. In order to range targets precisely, contemporary observers, which typically comprise a laser range-measuring device, a bearing device, e.g. a north-seeking gyro-compass, a navigation device and an IR device for day/night vision, must possess a corresponding self-movement capability, protection against enemy weaponry and the ability to allow the artillery unit to re-engage in combat after a quick position change.
Because known artillery observation tanks have the disadvantages that they are only lightly armored, insufficiently mobile and incapable of night vision, the emerging trend is toward equipping combat tanks to be observation tanks.
In doing so, it is possible either to place a portable system in the combat tank or integrate the system into the combat tank.
The article “Der Beobachtungspanzer Artillerie Leopard 1A5 [The Artillery Observation Tank Leopard 1A5]” in “wt” III/98, pp. 108-109 describes combat tanks that have been converted into observation tanks. The article details the numerous advantages of converting a combat tank into an observation tank. For example, a thermal-imaging device present in the combat tank and the fire-control system can be utilized. A navigation system and a data input/output device are then retrofitted. All of the components are housed in the tank turret, so the main gun has to be removed. The navigation system is secured to a cradle roller that can be moved through the entire elevation region, actuated by a vertical elevation cylinder. The bearing process orients the navigation system in the direction of the line of sight. It is unadvisable to mount the navigation system in the turret or on the chassis.
An article in “Soldat und Technik [Soldier and Technology]” 5/1998, pp. 337-340 also speaks in favor of converting a combat tank into an observation tank. This makes viewing means, such as a primary-target telescope and, under poor visibility conditions or in darkness, thermal imaging, that are already provided on the combat tank available for an observation officer to use in target recognition and location. A retrofitted navigation system with GPS support is utilized in determining position and bearing. In order to combat the target, target data that have been converted into a target report in a retrofitted computer are transmitted to a specified group of addressees via radio devices, which may be increased in number as needed. Also in this case, the conversion requires that a sizeable portion of the main weapons system be removed to make the necessary room for integrating the artillery elements (assemblies). A portable target-locating device is also transported externally, on the turret.
The vehicles converted in this manner are no longer usable for combat assignments, because they lack their main gun.